How Far Wrath Will Go
by Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: When Ev'lyn and Ell'uise, nieces to the High-Ecto Lord Zs'Skayr, hear about his break out from prison, the two girls make their way to Earth hoping to find their uncle through Ben. But once face to face with Ben, as well as Zs'Skayr, pride and prejudice is put to the test as both enemies bring their families into their never ending war. Just how far will wrath go till the end comes
**Author's Note:**

 **Well, here is the first chapter of the rewrite of How Far Wrath Will Go. For all of those who have not read the original story, this fanfic is an exploration of the idea** **of Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr having nieces (or just family in general), since they were used as a throw away joke in Omniverse.** **To fit this story's narrative, I have raised the age of Zs'Skayr's nieces to make them teens (still younger than Ben and co) while also giving them more developed personalities. This story will also be taking place in Alien Force instead of Omniverse.**

 **I would also like to thank Lady Sindrak for coming up with the names for the twins along with another OC of mine.**

 **So, with that said, I do not know how constant updates will be because of college, however I will try to update as soon as I can. In the meantime, enjoy the first chapter and please review!**

* * *

A dark shadow loomed over a small town on the dark planet Anur Tranyl, a faint violet glow from the planet's core being the only source of light. In front of a crumbling old stone building of a deserted neighborhood, a teenage ectonurite paced in front of its entrance. Her single eye moved all over the place, her muscles tensed underneath her second layer of skin. She kept muttering to herself, refusing to stand still as she held a large golden urn close to her chest.

"…Damn it, Ell'uise! Why is it taking you so long?!"

A million thoughts stormed passed through her mind, questions upon questions piling up.

"Hey, you know you're only going to attract more attention pacing like that, right?"

At the sound of a soft, echoing female voice, the ectonurite girl turned around to see another girl of her exact image appear in front of her. She narrowed her eye.

"Took you long enough, Ell'uise! I was worried _sick_ that something might have happened to you during the night!"

"Eh he… Sorry about that, Ev'lyn."

Ell'uise gave a small laugh, causing her twin to growl in frustration.

"I didn't think you would be waiting around for me," she continued. "Usually it is the other way around. And judging from that large that urn…you picked up something valuable, right?"

Ev'lyn nodded, though there was a small hint of irritation in her gaze. She sighed.

"I think it is. I ended up targeting this old khufan guy in the rich part of town. He seemed harmless enough, and his house was filled with a lot of interesting things." She moved closer to her sister and offered the urn to her. "I found this in a closet, so I doubt he will realize its absence right away."

It took a moment for Ell'uise to reply as she studied the urn carefully.

"I see… I have no doubt it'll be worth a lot. However…" Her bright pink gaze grew doubtful. "...it will be hard to explain how and why two homeless ectonurites have this."

There was a short, uneasy silence, the two girls moving their gaze between the each other and the urn. Ev'lyn growled, shaking her head.

"It shouldn't matter if an ectonurite has a khufan heirloom or whatever. It's not like the _transylians_ don't sell khufan things. No one questions if a _transylian_ has something that usually belongs to another race."

Fierce hot anger flowed through her veins as she spoke, images flashing through her mind the dominate species of the planet walking around, doing whatever their heart desired. Her grip tightened around the urn and her sister noticed, where she let out a soft sigh.

"Forget I said anything," Ell'uise said gently. "You're right, it's common to see the other species mingle with different heirlooms and stuff. Maybe no one will question it, you never know."

She smiled underneath her second skin.

"Come on, the market will be opening soon, and we'll get the best deals if we beat the crowd."

As if making the extra effort to appear optimistic and upbeat, Ell'uise flew off towards the direction of the marketplace. Ev'lyn hesitated to follow, a part of her doubting her sister's words. She cursed to herself, mentally preparing herself for the worst.

The glares that they would receive once they entered the marketplaces, the extra distance the other species will give once they approach one of the stands. Maybe they'll see another ectonurite or two, but for the most part, they will be completely outcast by the transylians and khufans. But that was the norm, and no matter how much fury and pain she felt, there was nothing she, or anyone of her kind, could do about it.

It didn't take long for Ell'uise and Ev'lyn to reach the marketplace, as it was only a few blocks from the abandon building they call home. It was down a very spacious cul-de-sac, many large, wooden stands standing together in a semi circle. Most the shops have yet to open, however there were a few whose owners were now beginning to open shop.

"You think any of these will take it?" Ell'uise asked, scanning the area. "Hmm…I don't think I've seen these guys before. Must be a new shift of people, I guess?"

"Wouldn't be surprised," Ev'lyn replied. "You keep forgetting that most of the people in this market sell stolen goods, and unlike us, they can't stay hidden in plain sight."

"…Well, yeah, that's true, but usually we see at least _one_ guy that we know."

Ev'lyn ignored her sister's naive comment, a part of her wondering just how Ell'uise has been able to keep her innocence.

Studying the available to patrons carefully, Ev'lyn saw that here were three for them to choose from. All three of them were transylians, two of them still setting up shop while the third one on the far left was ready for today's business. Judging from the valuable steel transylian and golden khufan merchandise he had in on his stand, he would be the best person to sell the urn to.

"Let's try this guy," she said, gesturing for Ell'uise to follow her.

Slowly, they levitated over to the stand, where the transylian merchant watched their movements carefully the closer they got.

"What do you want, ectonurites?" he demanded with a small growl.

There was a strong hostel look in his eyes, his body tensing as if he was preparing to fight off a predator. Ev'lyn glared at him, though before she could make any comment, Ell'uise spoke.

"We're sorry to bother you, sir. We just want to make a quick business deal."

Taking the urn from her tensed sister, Ell'uise placed the urn onto the stand.

"We would like to sell this urn, one of good value and quality," she said. "We'll take any price you are willing to pay, as long as you want it."

The transylian picked up the urn, giving the ectonurite girls little mind. His violet eyes were glowing with interest, though his face remained stoic. Setting next to his money box, he took a hold of a magnifier to study the urn in greater detail. Ell'uise placed her hands together, setting them down on the stand while Ev'lyn crossed her arms.

"…This _is_ indeed a valuable khufan artifact," the transylian finally said, setting down the magnifier and urn down. "I'm not even going to ask how two _ectonurites_ were able to get this." He made eye contact with Ell'uise. "I can give you fifty credits for this. And if I were you two, I would take this money and leave town as fast as possible."

He turned to his money box, where a small smile could be seen underneath Ell'uise's second skin. However, Ev'lyn wasn't as satisfied, as she stormed up to the counter and slammed her fist down.

"Fifty credits, are you _kidding_ me?!" she proclaimed. "That urn is at _least_ a few hundred credits! What are you trying to do, rip us off!?"

" _Ev'lyn_!"

Ell'uise glared at her sister, though Ev'lyn refused to look at her. The merchant slowly turned to face the furious ectonurite.

"I only have a few credits to spare," he explained, his deep thunderous voice dangerously low. "Fifty is my only offer. If you don't like it, then I will ask you to leave. Now."

Ev'lyn leaned forward.

"All right, sure. Then hand us back the urn and we will take our business elsewhere."

"Ev'lyn, _please_!"

With a desperate look in her pink gaze, Ell'uise gently pushed her sister back to where she faced the transylian merchant.

"I apologize for my sister, sir," she apologized with a small laugh. "We'll gladly take fifty credits for the urn! Anything that is-"

"We're doomed, we're doomed! _He_ is going to enslave us all once again!"

At the sound of hysterical screaming, the twins, along with the rest of marketplace, turned to see an old khufan woman in pure terror. Her small violet eyes were wide with panic, her whole body shaking hugged her intergalactic tablet close to her chest. Alarmed, a small group of people came to her side, where Ev'lyn and Ell'uise watched from a distance.

"Are you okay?" a young transylian asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

The elderly khufan took in heavy breaths of air, her legs shaking so bad that it appeared she was about to collapse.

"…I-It's all over the news. T-that monster…"

She collapsed to her knees, tears forming her eyes as broke down in front of the crowd. Another khufan woman got down to comfort her while the transylian picked up her tablet. And upon site of what was on it, his eyes grew wide.

"N-no...it can't be! The High-Ecto Lord Zs'Skayr has escaped from prison?!"

" _What_!?"

At the sound of the dreaded ectonurite lord's name, immense panic rippled through the crowd, questions and fear rising up a mile a minute. In the back, away from the crowd, Ev'lyn felt her blood turn to ice while Ell'uise's eye grew wide.

"…Uncle Zs'Skayr has escaped?" Ell'uise whispered to herself. "H-how did he…?"

"Look, ectonurites!"

Snapping the twins out of their shock, both girls saw that the crowd was taking a notice to them.

"Let's get rid of these ectonurites!" one of the older transylians shouted. "We need to run them all off before it's too late!"

Charging up his stored energy, he unleashed a flash lightning at the twins. Ell'uise froze in place, while Ev'lyn's instincts took over and flew out the way, grabbing her sister with her. A few members of the mob screamed while the others backed away from the aggressive transylian. Missing the girls, the lightning hit the wooden stall, catching it on fire. The merchant gasping as he quickly moved back his merchandise, cursing as he did. Ell'uise trembled, her single eye wide with shock while Ev'lyn glared at their attacker.

"How _dare_ you attack us!"

Letting out a furious, high pitch cry, she charged at the hostel transylian. Members of the crowd screamed, the aggressive transylian's eyes light violet eyes growing.

"G-get away from me!"

He shot more electric bolts at her, where Ev'lyn was able to dodge by making her body transparent. She could sense the intense heat and light move past her, becoming solid the moment it went through and getting ready to strike the transylian.

"Ev'lyn, _stop_!"

Rushing as fast as she could, Ell'uise rushed towards sister and wrapped one arm around her while also taking a hold of her arm, restraining her.

"Huh?! Hey, let me go!"

Ev'lyn twisted and turned, using all her might to break free. Ell'uise's grip only tightened the more her twin struggled.

"That's _enough_ , Ev'lyn. We're going home."

Feeling as if she was pulling a large weight attached to a crazed vulpimancer, Ell'uise flew as fast she could to get out of the marketplace with an enraged Ev'lyn, who she dragged by the wrist. She fought the whole time, though eventually she calmed down when no one was following them. Silently, they made their way back to the abandon building, and once they were safely inside, Ell'uise let go of her sister.

"Ev'lyn..." She sighed heavily, her bright pink gaze becoming dull and tired. With her muscles becoming too heavy for her to lift, she slowly sank down to the floor, her body shaking. "Ev'lyn... What just happened... You shouldn't have..."

Ev'lyn clutched her fists.

"'Shouldn't have' _what_? Ell'uise, he attacked _us_ first!" she exclaimed. "What did you want me to do, just stand there and almost kill us?!"

"T-that isn't what I'm saying..." Ell'uise's voice cracked as she spoke, staring blankly at the ground. "But you know how sensitive everyone can get if we aren't careful. And with what that khufan said..."

"Everything is going to get worse."

Ev'lyn began to pace in front of her sister, her heart pounding in her chest.

"No matter where we go, within the Anur System or outside it, we are going to be persecuted, attacked, all of the above until the day we die! Over and over again, we'll continue to have transylians, khufans, _whatever_ try to con us and keep us down! We can't do this forever, this is no life we're living if just going to a store can cause a fight! There is only one thing we can do..."

She unexpectedly paused, coming to a halt as her gaze became distant.

"...The only way we can better ourselves is to find Uncle Zs'Skayr."

Ell'uise's head shot up, her single eye wide with shock.

"'Find Uncle Zs'Skayr?!' Ev'lyn, you can't be serious."

Forcing herself up, she quickly came to her sister's side. She looked into her eyes, finding a strong determination that made her shake.

"Ev'lyn," Ell'uise said, desperate to reason with her, "think about what you're saying. You are suggesting that we go find one of the most dangerous people in the galaxy, not having a single clue where he is, and hope for the slim chance that we'll find him. We can't just blindly leave the system, and tracking Uncle Zs'Skayr is not like tracking some guy to rob! Finding him will be impossible!"

"If that's the case, then we'll just make him come to us instead."

Ev'lyn gently pushed her shaking sister back.

" _Yes_ , he could be anywhere. Which means that we need to find a way or reason to come find us. And the best way to do that is by getting the one thing that he wants most..."

Ell'uise's eye grew wide.

"The Omnitrix... You want us to..."

Her twin nodded, her expression glowing with ambition.

"If we can get a hold of the Omnitrix, the news of the great Ben Tennyson's loss will spread and Uncle Zs'Skayr will surely hear about it! From there, we can find ways to make our location known and eventually he'll find us!"

She smiled underneath her second skin.

"Don't you see, it's perfect! True it's dangerous, but there isn't anything left for us here, no reason to live like this. Ell'uise...can't you see that this is our only option?"

There was a long silence, the risky plan hanging in the air as Ev'lyn anxiously waited for Ell'uise's reply. Ell'uise held her gaze down, crossing her arms and tapping her arm with her fingertips.

"...This is crazy," she said softly. "Mom was only able to introduce to us once to him, and it's been centuries since then...but yet..."

She held herself close, feeling as if her heart was breaking within her.

"...H-he is the only family we have left and I...don't want us to be alone anymore..."

She once again got back down on the ground, where Ev'lyn came to her side and sat down next to her.

"And that is the biggest reason of all why we should at least try. If we don't act now, nothing is going to get better, and starting tomorrow, we'll begin our new lives by finding our way out of the system!"

Ell'uise glanced up at her sister, seeing a rare gleam of optimism in Ev'lyn's gaze. She gave a weak smile.

"You're right. Nothing can be worse than this." She giggled. "Besides, it sounds like an adventure. And meeting the legendary Ben Tennyson would be a once in a life time opportunity! As the wielder of the Omnitrix, we could learn so much from him!"

Ev'lyn crossed her arms and avoided eye contact.

"Hey, don't get the idea we'll be friends with him! It's because of _him_ that our uncle was locked up in the first place! I doubt he'll want to make friends with any ectonurites, much less those related to his enemy..."

There was a soft growl in her voice, a grudging tone to it.

"I doubt he's going to be like the people here, Ev'lyn," Ell'uise replied gently. "He's a good person from what I've heard. A true hero who will do whatever it takes to do what's right, no matter what!"

She suddenly paused.

"...Though, now do I think about it, what planet is Ben Tennyson from? Ear...something? Something System?"

She slouched a bit as she tried to recall.

"We'll figure it out as we go," Ev'lyn answered, standing up. "Just think starting tomorrow, we'll be out of the Anur System and beginning our hitchhike towards the planet of Ben Tennyson!"


End file.
